<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Оружие by greedyrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913011">Оружие</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat'>greedyrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Шпильман навещает Персиваля Грейвза в Америке.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Оружие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Таймлайн до событий ФТ-1. Грейвз сияет. Be careful. Подразумевается, что Грейвз и Абернети на стороне Гриндельвальда.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Прошу. — Персиваль Грейвз жестом пригласил Рудольфа Шпильмана войти. — Здесь мы сможем спокойно побеседовать.</p><p>Шпильман был разочарован. Он рассчитывал, что его примет Пиквери, но та, сославшись на некие важные дела, лишь уверила его в том, что он может рассчитывать на дальнейшее сотрудничество, а прямо сейчас с ним побеседует директор Отдела магического правопорядка. Правая рука, ясное дело, но от Пиквери он, по крайней мере, уже знал, чего ожидать. </p><p>Шпильман хмурился, не пытаясь скрыть недовольства. Сидя в кожаном кресле, в упор разглядывал Грейвза, который, сложив руки в замок, смотрел на него так, словно Шпильман был его давним знакомым. Легкая седина на висках, сосредоточенно-ироничное выражение лица, внимательные темные глаза. Взгляд цепкий, но не холодный, а заинтересованный и даже доброжелательный. При не самых внушительных габаритах — умение сразу же стать точкой притяжения, фигурой, которая концентрировала на себе взгляды присутствующих. Он располагал к себе, не делая для этого, казалось, ровным счетом ничего. А еще Грейвз был молод. Разумеется, все относительно, но рядом с ним Шпильман почувствовал себя обрюзгшим стариком. Впрочем, вскоре он с удивлением обнаружил, что, несмотря на очевидное превосходство, Грейвз вовсе не был ему неприятен. Возможно, с ним было бы неплохо выпить в менее строгой обстановке. «Осторожнее с американцами», — напомнил он самому себе. Это у них в крови: обаятельные душки, они отлично умеют заговаривать зубы, и вот ты уже расслабился и чувствуешь себя в компании старого приятеля. Так сказать, открываешь спину и подставляешь яйца. А неприятностей потом на годы.</p><p>Он откашлялся и начал:</p><p>— Мистер Грейвз, как вы знаете, я прибыл сюда для того, чтобы обсудить ситуацию с недавним побегом заключенных, среди которых было трое американцев.</p><p>— Да, и нам необходимо понять, как так получилось, что эти трое не были сразу же депортированы в Америку, чтобы понести наказание на родине.</p><p>Шпильман сухо заметил:</p><p>— Как вы, надеюсь, знаете, они провели у нас не более сорока восьми часов.</p><p>— Да-да... Но не будем забегать вперед. — Грейвз хлопнул по столу, словно что-то вспомнив. — А! Одну минуту. Мне нужно позвать помощника — он будет записывать, чтобы ничего не упустить из вашего рассказа.</p><p>Шпильман напрягся. </p><p>— Вы уверены, что это необходимо? Сведения, которые я хочу вам сообщить, весьма важны. И меня не предупреждали ни о каком помощнике.</p><p>— Не беспокойтесь, вы можете ему доверять. Очень толковый, и главное — не говорит лишнего.</p><p>— Он имеет отношение к отделу безопасности?</p><p>— Косвенное. Но тем лучше.</p><p>Загадочно. Шпильман пожал плечами.</p><p>— Ну что ж... Если все согласовано с мадам Пиквери...</p><p>— Разумеется.</p><p>Что у них тут в Америке за порядки? На родине Шпильмана понимают, что значит «строго конфиденциально».</p><p>— Абернети!</p><p>В кабинет тут же деловито вошел молодой человек — словно все это время дожидался под дверью. Самый обыкновенный молодой человек, прилизанный, вышколенный — такие в большом количестве заводятся во всех подобных учреждениях и прекрасно себя там чувствуют. Вошел и остановился на пороге, дожидаясь дальнейших распоряжений.</p><p>Грейвз развернулся к нему.</p><p>— Это мистер Шпильман.</p><p>— Главный по тюрьмам? — Абернети еле заметно улыбнулся. — Рад познакомиться.</p><p>Вот это нахальство!</p><p>— Надо же, вы обо мне слышали. А вот я о вас — нет.</p><p>— Это пока... — Грейвз бросил на Абернети короткий взгляд, смысл которого Шпильман не уловил.</p><p>— Мистер Грейвз шутит. Мои обязанности очень скромны. </p><p>«Что же ты тогда тут делаешь?»</p><p>Шпильман ни секунды не сомневался в том, что роль этого Абернети гораздо значительнее той должности, которая указана в его удостоверении. И вид у него при всей подчеркнутой скромности и заурядности — особенно на фоне Грейвза — был каким-то неуловимо самоуверенным. Он стоял, заложив руки за спину и опустив глаза, изредка поглядывая на Грейвза из-под ресниц так, будто тот говорил что-то очень значительное, а не какие-то околосветские банальности, и Шпильман подумал, что так же смиренно выглядел Лейтнер, его личный помощник, за полчаса до того, как открыл камеры в трех блоках, выпустив на волю около двадцати ублюдков, дожидавшихся заслуженной казни. </p><p>— Садитесь, Абернети. Ваша задача — записывать все, что будет говорить мистер Шпильман. У нас должна быть полная картина произошедшего.</p><p>Грейвз повернулся к Шпильману.</p><p>— Итак, мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы изложили свою версию событий.</p><p>Шпильман возмутился:</p><p>— Это не «моя версия»! Я собираюсь рассказать все так, как есть.</p><p>— Что ж, мы вас внимательно слушаем. </p><p>Шпильман вздохнул. Помолчал. Заговорил — сухо, отрывисто:</p><p>— Этих парней поймали в Штутгарте. На них вывел один из наших авроров, Ланге. Ему удалось узнать о готовящихся преступлениях, но, к сожалению, не удалось их предотвратить. Однако мы поймали мерзавцев. На их совести — местная ратуша и несколько жилых домов в центре. Ратуша восстановлена. Отряды обливиаторов высланы. Нам повезло, что преступники действовали ночью — меньше свидетелей и ни одной жертвы. Разумеется, жилые дома восстановлены быть не могли. Сотни жертв. Что до населения... Маглы ищут среди своих. В некоторых газетах пытаются свалить все на социалистов. Абсурд, но многие заглотили наживку.</p><p>Грейвз задумчиво кивнул.</p><p>— Здание ратуши и несколько домов... Не так уж много. Я имею в виду: известно, ограничивались ли этим их планы?</p><p>— На следующий день они собирались взорвать здание вокзала. Но не успели. </p><p>— Хм... А этот Ланге, как ему удалось выйти на них?</p><p>Шпильман в упор посмотрел на Грейвза.</p><p>— Дело в том, что среди организаторов был его брат.</p><p>— Кто бы мог подумать.</p><p>— Да. Еще в юности он уехал в Америку, а теперь вот вернулся на родину, чтобы поучаствовать в ее уничтожении. Ланге узнал об этом незадолго до... </p><p>— Инцидента?</p><p>Шпильман фыркнул.</p><p>— «Инцидент» — вот как вы это называете. Мы, немцы, предпочитаем выражаться прямо. Массовое убийство.</p><p>— Как я понимаю, это обстоятельство как-то связано с его гибелью? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Грейвз, прищурив глаза.</p><p>Шпильман замялся.</p><p>— Да... В последний момент он попытался переубедить брата, остановить его.</p><p>— Остановить или позволить сбежать? — быстро спросил Грейвз.</p><p>Шпильману кровь бросилась в лицо. От симпатии к Грейвзу не осталось ни следа.</p><p>— Ланге был одним из лучших. Он действовал хладнокровно, и только в последнюю секунду...</p><p>— Поддался слабости. Понимаю.</p><p>— Он за нее заплатил. Но задание выполнил. Его младший брат вместе с двумя другими негодяями были сразу же доставлены к нам. Я лично позаботился о том, чтобы они тут же оказались в одиночных камерах и остались там до начала разбирательства. </p><p>— Но пробыли они там недолго.</p><p>— Мы успели допросить их. Я лично присутствовал при допросе.</p><p>— И что же вам удалось выяснить? Они разговорились?</p><p>— Вы прекрасно знаете, мистер Грейвз, что у нас есть свои методы... как и у вас.</p><p>Грейвз кивнул и переглянулся с Абернети.</p><p>— Продолжайте.</p><p>— Выяснилось, что эти молодчики присоединились к Гриндельвальду около двух месяцев назад. В каком-то смысле это было посвящение. Первое серьезное задание. </p><p>— Они объяснили, что вынудило их присоединиться?</p><p>— «Вынудило»? Вы серьезно?</p><p>— Я пытаюсь понять их точку зрения. Если мы хотим справиться с Гриндельвальдом, нам следует знать, чем он привлекает людей. Что такого он предлагает, что брат убивает брата, верные помощники оказываются предателями...</p><p>Шпильман поморщился.</p><p>— Я бы не стал его демонизировать. Предлагает власть. Точнее, ее иллюзию. К сожалению, на это многие падки.</p><p>— Иллюзию?</p><p>— Не думаете же вы, что кто-то из его прихвостней действительно обладает какой-то властью сам по себе? Если... когда мы поймаем Гриндельвальда, они все разбегутся по своим норам.</p><p>— Будем надеяться. Так что же произошло дальше?</p><p>— Дальше... Дальше они вернулись в камеры, заметно присмиревшие. Я связался с Серафиной Пиквери и сообщил, что на территории нашей тюрьмы находятся трое американских граждан. На следующий день за ними должны были явиться ваши люди.</p><p>— Верно. В какой момент вы поняли, что что-то не так?</p><p>— Мы остались с Лейтнером одни. У меня было много бумажной работы, и я попросил его задержаться и помочь. К тому же...</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Мне было неспокойно. Я хотел, чтобы в этот вечер в здании находился еще кто-то из тех, кому я... Кому я могу доверять.</p><p>— Понимаю.</p><p>«Черта с два ты понимаешь».</p><p>— Я возился с бумагами — систематизировал все, что мы получили от этих парней. Один из них выдал достаточно интересные сведения о готовящихся акциях. Оказалось, что в Германии гораздо больше сторонников Гриндельвальда, чем мы думали. Даже в провинциальных городках. </p><p>— Надо же! </p><p>— И на ближайшие полгода были запланированы массовые убийства маглов не только в Берлине, Мюнхене, Дрездене, Кельне, но и в Потсдаме, Веймаре, Бамберге... </p><p>Внезапно подал голос Абернети, до этого молча трудившийся над записями.</p><p>— Извините, что прерываю вас, но мне всегда было интересно... Вот немцы, немецкие не-маги — они все рассудочные и трезвомыслящие, скорее поверят в происки социалистов и коммунистов, чем во что-то... незнакомое? Или в них есть этакий мистицизм восприятия? Мне показалось, они очень суеверны, несмотря на всю эту суровость и прямолинейность.</p><p>Шпильман опешил. «Что этот клерк себе позволяет?» Он холодно ответил:</p><p>— Всегда затруднительно объективно оценивать своих соотечественников. Особенно если это маглы. Однако мне кажется, что в чем немцам далеко до американцев, так это в том, что касается самоуверенности и слепой веры в то, что они заслуживают чего-то большего, чем все остальные.</p><p>— Правда? — поинтересовался Грейвз. — А мне кажется, немецкие не-маги все больше склонны верить в свою избранность... Не знаю, конечно, как у ваших магов, но из Германии до нас доходят тревожные новости.</p><p>Абернети кивнул с озабоченным видом. Шпильман откашлялся.</p><p>— Может быть, продолжим?</p><p>— Конечно. Абернети, не забывайте все записывать.</p><p>— Итак. Я остался в кабинете один. Лейтнер сказал, что сходит проверить заключенных. Посмотрит, все ли в порядке.</p><p>— А чего вы опасались?</p><p>— У этих парней больше не было будущего. В таких обстоятельствах легко сломаться. А нам нужно было передать их Америке — чтобы они не смогли избежать наказания.</p><p>— Проще говоря, вы боялись, что они могут покончить с собой?</p><p>Шпильман помедлил.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Понимаю. И что же произошло дальше?</p><p>— Лейтнер ушел. Его долго не было. Я решил проверить, может, что-то случилось. Как только я спустился в подвал, где расположены камеры, понял, что что-то не так. У нас там много заключенных. Обычно они перекрикиваются, сквернословят, пытаются провоцировать охрану. Шум стоит страшный. Но в этот раз было тихо. Абсолютная тишина, понимаете? </p><p>— Действительно странно.</p><p>— Я прошел по коридору, заглядывая в камеры. И обнаружил, что все заключенные... спят. Кто на койках, кто прямо на полу. Как будто сон застал их врасплох. Ясно было, что без чар не обошлось. Я рванул в последний блок, где у нас содержатся самые опасные преступники. Завернув за угол, наткнулся на Лейтнера. Он был не один. За ним шли эти парни, которых мы поймали в Штутгарте. И еще человек пятнадцать немцев, имеющих отношение к Гриндельвальду. Не все успели поучаствовать в массовых убийствах, но каждый из них представляет угрозу нашему сообществу.</p><p>— Впечатляет.</p><p>— На секунду я решил, что Лейтнера взяли в заложники. Но потом он приставил палочку к моему горлу. Я попытался оказать сопротивление, но... Сами понимаете. Лейтнер сказал, что не будет убивать меня. Дескать, мы столько лет проработали вместе, и еще совсем недавно он разделял мои взгляды. Но сейчас все изменилось. По его словам, я просто оказался там не вовремя.</p><p>— И что же сделал ваш бывший помощник?</p><p>Шпильман опустил глаза.</p><p>— Он заставил меня зайти в камеру. И закрыл. </p><p>Снова вклинился Абернети:</p><p>— Должно быть, он действительно уважал вас. Ведь ничто не мешало ему вас устранить.</p><p>Шпильман не удостоил его даже взглядом. Грейвз заметил:</p><p>— Как бы то ни было, когда вам удалось освободиться, заключенные во главе с вашим бывшим помощником уже были далеко.</p><p>— Верно. Сбежав, они убили нескольких авроров. Лейтнер застал их врасплох, они не ожидали ничего подобного. Мы смогли поймать и вернуть обратно в камеры только пятерых преступников. К сожалению, не самых значительных в этом списке. Полагаю, все они снова присоединились к Гриндельвальду.</p><p>Грейвз задумчиво кивнул. Они сидели втроем и молчали. Абернети перестал записывать и с непроницаемым лицом изучал что-то за спиной Шпильмана.</p><p>Наконец Грейвз вздохнул и поджал губы, изобразив нечто вроде сочувствия.</p><p>— Ну что ж. Это все, что нам было нужно знать. Очень жаль, что вам довелось попасть в такую передрягу. Мы со своей стороны приложим все усилия, чтобы поймать мерзавцев. Скажите, Шпильман, а вы никогда не подозревали о взглядах Лейтнера?</p><p>— Думаете, если бы подозревал, то не принял бы меры? Нет. Он демонстрировал абсолютную лояльность.</p><p>— Да... Да, интересно все же, что лично он нашел для себя в идеях Гриндельвальда. Ему ведь было что терять.</p><p>Шпильман презрительно вздернул подбородок.</p><p>— Мне нисколько не интересно. Я заинтересован лишь в том, чтобы засадить его за решетку — желательно со всеми теми ублюдками, которых он освободил.</p><p>— Хорошо. А теперь позвольте поинтересоваться, достаточно ли у вас ресурсов. </p><p>— Вы имеете в виду людей или?.. </p><p>— В первую очередь, конечно, людей. По-настоящему преданных людей. Возможно, вам не помешало бы пополнить штат.</p><p>— Нет. Нет, благодарю. Мы работаем над усовершенствованием нашей системы подготовки и проверки авроров и сотрудников тюремных заведений.</p><p>— Вам виднее. А то я мог бы направить к вам, ну, скажем, мистера Абернети. Как временного помощника. Чтобы он помог разобраться во всем, что там у вас творится. </p><p>Шпильман криво улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я обойдусь. Думаю, вам не стоит разбрасываться такими ценными сотрудниками.</p><p>Грейвз переглянулся с Абернети и засмеялся.</p><p>— Да! Конечно. Это я шучу. </p><p>Он тут же посерьезнел:</p><p>— Скажите, а что насчет оружия?</p><p>— Оружия?</p><p>— Всегда надо готовиться к худшему. Я пессимист, но этот подход себя оправдал. Что, если маглы узнают гораздо больше, чем нам хотелось бы? А у них есть много всяких штук. Выстоим ли мы против огнестрельного оружия, мистер Шпильман? Вот что меня волнует.</p><p>Шпильман усмехнулся с горечью.</p><p>— Вы сами прекрасно знаете ответ. Единственное, что нам остается, — не допустить этого. Потому что иначе... нас ждет катастрофа.</p><p>Абернети наконец отлепился от своих бумаг, встал из-за стола, размял затекшие плечи и небрежно заметил: </p><p>— Позволю себе заметить, что нам всем следовало бы опасаться в первую очередь оружия иного рода.</p><p>— Что вы имеете в виду?</p><p>— Я имею в виду, мистер Шпильман, что, на мой взгляд, Гриндельвальд сейчас обладает гораздо более убедительным оружием. И вы зря считаете, что его методы просты и незамысловаты, — на щеках Абернети выступили красные пятна, — как вы сами могли убедиться, они прекрасно действуют на лучших из нас. На таких, как Лейтнер. Слова — вот чего следует бояться, мистер Шпильман.</p><p>— Абернети... — Грейвз бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд. </p><p>— Простите. Я просто... очень волнуюсь за наше с вами общее будущее.</p><p>Грейвз задумчиво произнес:</p><p>— И знаете, я могу понять мистера Абернети. Есть о чем тревожиться. Хотя здесь еще горячность молодости. Не обижайтесь, Абернети!</p><p>Шпильман решил, что с него достаточно.</p><p>— Ну что ж, думаю, мы с вами все для себя прояснили. К сожалению, мне нужно возвращаться. Я не могу надолго оставлять свою тюрьму.</p><p>Грейвз усмехнулся, и Шпильман тут же понял, как это прозвучало.</p><p>Абернети протянул ему руку. Шпильман, чуть замешкавшись, пожал ее. </p><p>— Был очень рад встрече. Возможно, мы еще увидимся. Всегда хотел побывать в Германии.</p><p>Шпильман покинул МАКУСА с тревожным чувством. Казалось, он должен был испытывать облегчение из-за того, что неприятная беседа наконец состоялась. Но что-то не давало ему покоя, заставляло раз за разом проматывать в памяти этот разговор, больше похожий на допрос. Шпильман не привык, чтобы допрашивали его. Он, невольно ссутулившись, шел по Нью-Йорку, поглядывал на монструозные небоскребы, торопливых и беззаботных маглов, среди которых, конечно, прятались и ему подобные; неотличимые, они спешили по своим делам — и кто знает, о чем они думали.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>